Microfluidics is a multidisciplinary field intersecting engineering, physics, chemistry, biochemistry, nanotechnology, and biotechnology, with practical applications to the design of systems in which small volumes of fluids will be handled. Microfluidics emerged in the beginning of the 1980s and is used, for example, in the development of lab-on-a-chip technology. Microscale fluidic devices (or microfluidic devices) are compact, easy to use, and often have more functions than traditional technologies. Because their small feature sizes are on a similar physical scale to many biomolecules, they are increasingly being used for biomedical applications such as in labs and clinics for analyzing biological materials.